


Protect Me From What I Want

by LuckyLa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil war's ending au, Darcy Lewis is Natasha Romanov's Daughter, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: Тони Старк пытается бороться со скукой, а Стив Роджерс пытается быть хорошим другом для Баки. И словно одно это производит мало проблем, кто-то пытается украсть Дарси - ассистента Джейн Фостер и сестру Тора по оружию. Вот только зачем?





	Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к концовке Первого мстителя: Противостояние.
> 
> Курсивом выделены мысли Тони.
> 
> "- Подожди секунду, друг мой Тор, когда ты говоришь «поразила его в самое уязвимое место» ты ведь не имеешь в виду, что она выстрелила ему электрошоком прямо, - Тони красноречиво кивнул на свою ширинку. - Сюда?"

Тони досадливо поморщился и лёг, закинув ноги на спинку дивана. Краем глаза он уловил недовольное выражение на лице Пеппер и победно усмехнулся. Что, не нравится, когда в грязных ботинках да по антикварной мебели? _А вот как каблуками по его нежной душе пройтись, так ничего._ Или это осуждение за то, что он не принимает участие в этом массовом идиотизме? О да, конечно, как он может не быть счастлив помочь бедной игрушке ГИДРы вернуться к нормальной жизни, влиться в команду и социально адаптироваться? Встречайте аплодисментами - бессердечный злодей Тони на сцене. _О его психологическом состоянии она, почему-то, так не переживала, когда бросила в час беды._

Ох, ну ладно, может он и преувеличивает немного. Может даже не немного. И, возможно, только возможно, он не справедлив к Пеппер, которая не заслужила такого отношения. _Заслужила. Ещё как заслужила. Она бросила его. Ушла._ Но он вынужден каждые свои выходные проводить с людьми, которые ему не очень-то и нравятся, убийцей своих родителей и, вишенка на торте, _охрененно большая ядовитая вишенка на просроченном торте,_ со своей бывшей девушкой. У него есть право злиться, преувеличивать и быть несправедливым. Да в этих обстоятельствах это, блять, его священное право, на которое никто не смеет посягать!

И никакой он не «Королева драмы», чтобы не говорил грёбанный Беннер. _Когда ты расстроен, ты превращаешься в зелёного великана со страстью к разрушениям, у тебя нет права голоса тут, Брюси._ Конечно он не сказал этого вслух - не хотел давать даже малейшего шанса Зелёному Парню выбраться наружу. Как недавно совершенно случайно выяснилось, здоровяк был на 100% в команде Пеппер, а Тони, что бы о нём кто не думал, самоубийцей не был. 108 этаж до сих пор на ремонте и не понятно, когда его восстановят. _Почему в моей команде только Хэппи и Роуди? Никто из них не накинется на Пеппер, если она повысит на него голос._ Не то, чтобы Тони правда хотел, чтобы кто-то накинулся на Пеппер - он её, вообще-то любил. Ладно, может он немного королева драмы,  но в свете последних событий на это он тоже имеет право. И вообще, это всё вина Роджерса. Ебанный Капитан Сосулька. _Ну или наоборот - не ебанный. Вот и сублимирует. Куда только его машина убийств смотрит. Давай Барнс, сделай нам всем одолжение, тебе же самому всё это нравится не больше, чем мне._

Тони оторвался от планшета, где, предположительно, рассчитывал необходимые характеристики для новой энергетической системы костюма и сел, постаравшись сделать это как можно более непринуждённо. Закинутые на спинку дивана ноги, может и были очень вызывающим жестом, отражавшим его отношение ко всему этому сборищу, но дико затекали. Да и поясница с шеей тоже явно не скажут ему спасибо, если он пробунтует ещё минут пятнадцать. _  
_ Ускорившись, наконец, нормально и чувствуя, как ноги колет тысячей мерзких маленьких иголочек, Старк окинул взглядом открывшуюся глазам идиллию.

Барнс, как всегда на этих собраниях, забился в самое дальнее кресло, которое самолично перетащил в угол, и зыркал на окружающих ещё более раздраженным, чему у Тони взглядом. Роджерс, конечно, не отходил далеко от своего честно отвоёванного у Гидры, Тони и всех правительств мира сокровища. _Ага, сокровища. 100 кило Калифорния, блин - охренительно дорогого даже по меркам Тони, но грозящего долгой мучительной смертью. А уж Тони понимал в мучительных смертях от радиоактивных бесценных металлов как никто._  Кресло в углу, правда, было в одном экземпляре, так что Роджерсу пришлось устроить свою вечно ищущую приключений пятую точку на подлокотнике кресла, вплотную прижавшись к Барнсу боком.

 Тот, что показательно, этому никак не противился и спокойно слушал тихую болтовню своего дружка. Ну, до тех пор спокойно, пока кто-нибудь не пытался к ним приблизиться. Подлокотник кресла явно грозил в скором времени отвалиться, но пока что мужественно противостоял совокупному весу Капитанской задницы и великой силы любви. Братской, как утверждал Роджерс. Ага, только если это братья из Игры престолов, добавлял обычно про себя Тони.

Пеппер увлечённо обсуждала что-то с Марией Хилл, изредка бросая короткие взгляды в направлении Тони. _Что, боишься что отчебучу что-то, что испортит идеальный план идеального Капитана?_ Лэнга и Капитанской птички нигде не было видно и Тони вспомнил, что те отмазались от сегодняшнего собрания семейным делами. Хотел бы Тони иметь такую же отговорку.

Ванда в противоположном от Барнса углу пыталась примирить своего братца со своим же новоиспечённым парнем. Процесс примирения длился уже не первую неделю и осложнялся тем, что Ванда, в случае обострения конфликта, всегда принимала сторону своего зомби-братца. _Вот и стоило помогать ей с его возвращением, чтобы этот придурок потом разрушил ваши отношения? А я ведь тебя предупреждал дружище. По доброте душевной и во имя нашего знакомства с Джарвисом. Но нет, кто слушает старину Тони? Он же всего лишь обычный гений, зачем прислушиваться к его мнению._ Насколько знал Тони, в последней раз это закончилось тем, что Вижен вылетел из окна прямо через сверхстойкое, взрывоустойчивое стекло. Красочно так вылетел, с огоньком. Пятница потом долго чистила всемирную сеть от фото- и видео- доказательств этого полёта. Глядя на начинающие появляться на кончиках пальцев Ванды искры, Тони мысленно поспорил сам с собой, что этот трюк Вижен повторит не позднее, чем через час. _И он, наконец-то, сможет убраться в свою лабораторию, подальше от этого цирка. И Пеппер, в кои-то веки, даже будет не к чему придраться._

Брюс, Клинт и Наташа разговаривали с Тором. Или, скорее, Тор увлеченно разговаривал с ними, упорно не замечая царившее между этими троими напряжение. Хотя, может, и замечал, но следовал какому-то своему плану - Тони не обольщался видом сильного, но туповатого простачка. Как бы там ни было, гордый обладатель тупого красного плаща был наследным принцем, которого явно должны были готовить к тому, чтобы в будущем править его суперкоролевством. Тони на секунду задумался, какое лицо будет у Тора, если он покажет ему «Суперсемейку» с её подборкой нелепых смертей из-за плаща и Эдной, кричащей «Никаких плащей!».

И да, он был плохим человеком, но даже воображаемый очумевший и обиженный вид Тора заставил его расплыться в довольной ухмылке. Пеппер, заметив её, поманила Марию к бару, взять ещё напитков. И то, что из-за этого она стала находиться в паре метров от Тони - конечно случайность.  Словно тот не знал, что она делает. И словно она не знала, что он знает. Они давно начали играть в эту игру, ещё до того, как сошлись, и обычно Тони наслаждалсяпроцессом. Но чем больше проходило времени после расставания, тем  сильнее это вызывало у него злость.

Почему он единственный здесь должен терпеть подобное? Почему никто не притаскивает на эти встречи Шерон Картер? Ну, знаете, чтобы Капитан Целомудрие тоже понял, какого это? В конце концов, это и впрямь была его идея - собирать каждые пару-тройку дней командные посиделки с целью укрепить командный дух. И, конечно, это совсем не связано с тем, что дурачина Барнс, после одного из первых сеансов у психотерапевта, ляпнул Роджерсу, что ему рекомендовали социальную адаптацию. Предпочтительно - начиная с взаимодействия в малых группах.

Стоит отдать недоумку должное - эту ошибку он больше не повторял. Но хватило и одного раза. Сосулька после этого развил бешенную деятельность, притащил кучу книг по тренингам для работы в команде и укреплению доверия, и даже предоставил ссылки на специальные сайты - как доказательство. _Вот до чего людей доводит любовь и отсутствие секса - бедняжка освоил Интернет._ После чего всем было объявлено, что в свете последних событий, их команде срочно необходимо укрепить командные связи и восстановить порушенное доверие, а лучше всего с этим справятся командные собрания - спокойное общение, вкусная еда и никакого стресса. И общение, больше общения! Причём взгляд у Капитана Отмороженного в тот момент был такой, что становилось понятно - если не придёшь сам, то тебя притащат. И будут общать насильно. Во имя добра и справедливости. Даже Романову пробрало от этого фанатизма. _Ага, конечно, никакого стресса. Стресса здесь только у тебя и нет, Роджерс. И вообще, даже малыш Пит понимает, для чего, или кого, ты это делаешь. Ты же олицетворение Америки, Роджерс, ты должен врать как дышать. Какой стыд._

Тони вынырнул из своих мыслей и обернулся на хохот Тора. Посмотрел внимательнее и призадумался. Асгардский принц, кажется, тоже расстался со свой подружкой - Леди Джун или что-то подобное, которой хвастался до эпичного появления Альтрона. И Тони точно помнил, что Пеппер упоминала о работе той на Старк-Индастриз. Исследование радужного моста и попытки воссоздать его эффект.

  _Да, Тони мог не помнить имени этой женщины, но её исследование и правда было отличным, он читал отчёты. Тони мог быть первостатейным мудилой, но он никогда не преуменьшал достижения других. Олдридж не в счёт - его исследование Тони даже не удосужился посмотреть._

Так, может, если он не может сделать эти посиделки более приятными для себя, он сможет сделать их менее приятными для кое-кого другого? Не всё же ему одному страдать. Пригласить эту Джун на следующее неформальное собрание и вуаля - два часа развлечений готовы. Он бы пригласил и мини-Картер, но боялся, что Роджерс этого даже не заметит. Или что Барнс оторвёт ей голову, испортив антикварный персидский ковёр на полу - нежно любимое Пеппер чудовище-пылесборник - кровью.

А вот приглашение Джун гарантирует ему веселье и бесконечное количество поводов для издевательств над Тором. Вы не хотели дать мне спокойно избежать ваших собраний? Вы знали, кого приглашаете.

Не то, чтобы Тони и правду был такой сволочью и совсем не сочувствовал Барнсу. Если бы это было так, он бы не остановился тогда, когда узнал о роли Зимнего Солдата в смерти своей матери. И не сделал всё возможное, чтобы аннулировать после этого Заковианский договор. И уж точно не пустил бы того в свой дом. Просто он был не готов проводить с Барнсом больше времени, чем того требовали миссии.

Так что Тони с радостью посмотрит, как Тор будет крутиться инопланетным ужом в присутствии своей бывшей подружки.

 

Бойся желаний, они имеют свойства сбываться...

 

В этот раз Тони выдернул из мыслей звонок приехавшего лифта и выбежавшая из него девушка. Которой понадобилось мгновение, чтобы отыскать взглядом того, кто ей был нужен. На очень даже не плохой для такой коротышки скорости она рванула к Тору.

Тони, быстро сложив два и два, замер в предвкушении разборок.

\- Мэм? - попытался влезть Роджерс. _Серьёзно, Стив? Не порти мне развлечение!_

\- Джейн, что случилось? - а вот и Брюс вылез, когда не нужно. На секунду Тони заинтересовался, откуда они вообще знают друг друга, но эта мысль, как и мысль о веселье, вылетела, когда он взглянул в лицо женщины. С таким лицом не бегут устраивать сцены бывшим любовникам. Споткнувшись и едва не упав на Тора, она наконец остановилась. Правда паника и ужас на лице стали только сильнее.

\- Дарси... Они... Дарси, - она судорожно хватала ртом воздух и Тони подумал, не получат ли они сейчас труп с сердечным приступом. Потом голову подняло любопытство. Дарси? Неужели Тор успел заделать свой бывшей ребёнка, и с девочкой что-то случилось? Тони оглянулся на Пеппер, собираясь попросить ту найти лучшую из доступных на данный момент педиатрических клиник, но замер - взгляд зацепился за Романову, по щекам которой пятнами расползалась не бледность даже, а синева. Но едва он открыл рот, Джейн, наконец справилась с дыханием.

\- Гидра забрала Дарси, на неё напали пару минут назад. Она вышла за кофе и позвонила уточнить... уточнить... - она едва не сорвалась в слёзы, но пересилила себя. - Я слышала, как они забрали её и ничем не могла помочь, - и вот тут она, наконец, разрыдалась, уткнувшись высоченному Тору куда-то в солнечное сплетение.

\- Мэм, почему Вы уверены, что её забрала Гидра? - Тони первый раз был благодарен Роджерсу за его дотошность. Сам он больше был сосредоточен на Романовой, которая судорожно что-то набирала на своём Старкфоне. Ну и ещё оплакивал свою идеальную версию с дочерью Тора - вряд ли ребёнка отослали поздним вечером одну за кофе. Так что он быстро набрал на планшете запрос для Пятницы и почти мгновенно увидел на дисплее досье.

 Ассистент, серьёзно? Или эта дамочка драматизирует, или Гидра серьёзно снизила свои требования к заложникам. И если эта женщина решила таким образом найти повод увидеться с бывшим - Тони лично проконтролирует, чтобы её вышвырнули из Башни. Какими бы хорошими не были её исследования. Это, правда не объясняло странную реакцию Наташи.

\- Что могло понадобиться Гидре от вашего ассистента? Согласно досье её специализация - политология, вряд ли она сможет раскрыть им какие-то технологические подробности исследований. А выкрадывать ассистента бывшей девушки одного из Мстителей для шантажи - верх глупости даже для Гидры. Абсолютно бесполезный заложник, - Тони постарался подавить неприязнь в голосе, но явно в этом не преуспел. Женщина вскинула голову и уже готова была что-то ответить, что-то явно нецензурное, судя по её виду, но её опередил Тор.

\- Леди Дарси - моя сестра по оружию, так что аккуратнее со словами, друг Тони, - Старк почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встают дыбом от собравшегося в комнате статического электричества. Ярость на лице Тора давала явный повод сомневаться в бесполезности Дарси как заложника. Или это он так отреагировал на неуважение к свой женщине?

\- Я узнала голос Дугласа. Он был одним из моих телохранителей, пока не оказалось, что он из Гидры. Он приказал взять объект с минимальными повреждениями. Тор, ты же знаешь он ненавидит её после случившигося! Что им вообще от неё понадобилось? - она снова зашлась в рыданиях. - И вместо того, чтобы помочь ей, мы стоим здесь и разговариваем! - она почти прокричала это, глядя прямо на Тони. _Словно я один тут не бегу, падая, спасать твою подружку._ Тони уже хотел высказать то, что думает по этому поводу, но помешала Наташа.

\- Клинт, я не могу найти её. Передатчик что-то глушит. Поэтому и тревога не сработала вовремя. Хотя Тони и клялся, что XSTR-26 невозможно заглушить.

Романова установила на ассистентку подружки Тора передатчик? _Подождите секундочку,_ _XSTR_ _-26? Но ведь его..._

\- Ты выкрала из моей лаборатории единственный законченный прототип моего новейшего передатчика, чтобы установить его на _лаборантку_?

\- Лучше подумай о том, почему твой новейший передатчик ничего не передаёт, - Наташа почти не отрывалась от экрана телефона, пальца летали по нему с просто-таки нечеловеческой скоростью. - И найди среди своих крысу - эти ублюдки отключили не только городские камеры, но и те, которые принадлежат Старк-Индастриз.

\- Значит будем искать их по старинке, - Барнс, уже в полном обмундировании, кинул Роджерсу щит и форму. На столе лежала сумка Клинта с его оружием. И когда только успел? Тони даже не заметил, как он исчез и снова появился.

\- И всё же, нам нужно разобраться, почему они схватили именно Вашу подругу. От этого будет зависеть то, как похитители себя поведут. На какую базу её повезут, будут ли её использовать для переговоров или для экспериментов. Возможно, они посчитали, что нахождение долгое время рядом с асом как-то повлияло на неё и сделало более... пригодной для экспериментов, - на этих словах Джейн судорожно вдохнула, но подавилась воздухом и ашлась в кашле. _Молодец, Роджерс, умеешь поддержать женщину._

\- Им приказали взять объект с минимальным количеством повреждений. Она или станет заложницей, или её выбрали для эксперимента настолько опасного, что требует максимизации шансов на выживание даже такими методами. Плюсы - она явно не расходный материал. Тогда, в плену, никто не волновался насчёт наших повреждение - умрёт один, его всегда можно заменить. Но им почему-то нужна именно ваша Дарси. Поэтому они будут делать всё, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь. Именно так они поступили, когда заполучили меня после поезда, - Барнс замолчал, но его хриплый монотонный голос ещё отдавался у Тони в ушах. - Вопрос в том, захочет ли после этого жить сама девушка.

_Молодец, Солдат, просто молодец! Именно то, что нужно сказать гражданской учёной на грани нервного срыва!_

За окном громыхнуло и Тони покосился на Тора. Хотя, может это и правда именно то, что нужно сказать. По крайней мере сейчас асгардский принц выглядел так, словно готов покрошить всю Гидру в одиночку.

\- Это из-за Дугласа. Когда вскрылась вся эта история с Гидрой в Щ.И.Т.е, он охранял меня. Но он был одним из оперативников Гидры. Ему приказали доставить меня к ним - из-за моих исследований и связи с Тором. Дарси была со мной в лаборатории и заподозрила неладное, когда Дуглас приказал уходить. У неё был её электрошок и она Дугласа... обезвредила, - перед последним словом женщина сделала небольшую паузу, будто подбирала слово получше.

\- Дуглас? Грэг Дуглас? - Роджерс с сомнением посмотрел на кивнувшую женщину. - Я знаю его, он был в У.Д.А.Р, когда меня разморозили.  Я работал с ним два года. И я не думаю, что обычный электрошок мог бы остановить его... - Тони впечатлился злобным взглядом, который Джейн бросила на Роджерса после его слов. Капитана Сосульку тоже явно пробрало - он неловко повёл плечами, но явно хотел продолжить свою мысль. Не позволил ему это сделать Тор.

\- Леди Дарси в этой ситуации проявила не только свои воинские навыки, но и глубокую мудрость. Зная, что даже её прекрасное оружие не сможет пробить доспехи противника, она поразила его в самое уязвимое место, одержав ещё одну героическую победу! - в голосе Тора слышалась неприкрытая гордость, словно у хвастающегося папаши. _Хотя, он что-то говорил о сестре по оружию. Ну да, точно - гордый старший братец. Почему же в досье этой дамочки не отражена ни её великая победа над Дугласом, ни предыдущие, какими бы они не были?_ Тони прокрутил в голове речь Тора - что-то зацепило слух и не давало покоя. _Доспехи? Серьёзно, нужно подарить Тору человеческо-асовский разговорник. А трусы он как называет? Панталоны или исподнее? Трусы. Подождите ка...._

\- Подожди секунду, друг мой Тор, когда ты говоришь «поразила его в самое уязвимое место» ты ведь не имеешь в виду, что она выстрелила ему электрошоком прямо, - Тони красноречиво кивнул на свою ширинку, - Сюда?

\- Именно это я и имею в виду, друг Тони. Продемонстрировав поразительную меткость, Леди Дарси спасла мою Джейн! - все мужчины в комнате синхронно скривились. _Интересно, все приёмные родственнички Тора обладают таким уровнем садизма? Или это общение с ним толкает их на эту дорожку?_

\- Я не думаю, что личные обиды рядового оперативника Гидры могли стать поводом для организации полномасштабного захвата. Хотя, не исключено, что за время, что он охранял вас, он мог выяснить что-то важное об этой женщине, - Барнс задумчиво провёл рукой по подбородку и посмотрел в упор на Романову. - Эй, ryzhaya, не хочешь поделиться информацией?

Романова недовольно поджала губы и оторвалась от экрана.

\- Я, используя Пятницу, пытаюсь отследить, куда её повезли и выяснить больше информации по ближайшим базам Гидры, имеющим оборудование для проведений инъекций сыворотки суперсолдата и обнулений.

Тони показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Ты знала. Знала, что девчонку заберут. Поэтому прицепила на неё маячок. Ловля на живца? - Барнс рванулся в сторону женщины. Роджерс и Тор, к счастью, успели его поймать. Он, однако, дернулся, и через мгновение словно волна прошла по телу - он легко вывернулся из удерживающих его рук. Барнс прижал Романову к стене и, давя предплечьем металлической руки на горло, почти рычал ей в лицо, - Думаешь, у тебя есть право решать, кого отдавать им, а кого нет?

Тони с удивлением заметил, что та даже не пытается вырваться из захвата. Кто-то должен был вмешаться.

-Эй, вы, из России с любовью, может, прекратите и...

\- Баки, не надо...

\- Барнс, отпусти её или получишь стрелу со взрывателем в колено.

Их разноголосый шум перекрыло разъярённое шипение Наташи.

\- Отдавать? Они даже не должны были узнать о её существовании! Но пока мы ловили тебя по всему миру, они как-то смогли добыть информацию, - Барнс сделал глубокий вдох и отпустил её, медленно сделав шаг назад.

\- Рассказывай всё. Ты знала, зачем и почему её забрали, как только она, - он коротко кивнул в сторону вновь прижавшейся к Тору Джейн, - вбежала сюда. Кто эта devka?

Романова потёрла наливающийся синим след на шее, и Тони мысленно ей посочувствовал - как человек, которого каждый «плохой парень» считал своим долгом придушить, Тони её очень хорошо понимал.

\- А может, мы отложим рассказы на потом? - родко предложила Джейн. - Нам нужно спасать Дарси.

\- Пока Пятница анализирует предоставленную информацию, у нас есть время. Не идти же вслепую,  - Наташа повернулась к Барнсу

\- Ты помнишь русские разрабатывали проект «Родина»? - он кивнул, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. - Они реализовали его. Я была одним из подопытных.

\- Чей, - Тони даже не подозревал, что Зимний Солдат может звучать так, словно это его тут придушили железной рукой. - Чей ещё материал они использовали?

\- Не волнуйся, не твой. В шестидесятые у них был какой-то агент, чей отец испробовал на себе первую версию советской сыворотки. Мальчишка получил почти все её преимущества, но избежал той побочки, которая свела в гроб его отца. Идиоты даже не знали, что у него были способности. Он погиб на задании. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что сыворотка вполне передаётся по наследству - в отчёте сопровождающего агента сказано, что он полчаса удерживал здание оперы, заменив собой разрушенную несущую колонну, пока гражданские эвакуировались. Херов атлант, - Тони показалось, что Романова сейчас сплюнет на пол от отвращения к безымянному агенту. - А потом всё взлетело на воздух. Он то со своим американским напарничком сдох, а наши получили полный зелёный свет на «Родину». Делайте что хотите, но настрогайте армию суперсолдат. Хорошо ещё, что тело нашли поджарившимся до хрустяшей угольной корочки, так что генетического материала было ограниченное количество - то, что он оставил им при жизни.

\- Девчонка - результат эксперимента? - Тони замутило. Если это то, о чём он подумал, ситуация становится не просто хреновой, а очень хреновой.

\- Да. Более того - она _неудачный_ результат _моего_ эксперимента. Не то, чтобы у меня сильно спрашивали мнения об участии в нём. В ней сыворотка никак не проявилась. Но генетически, у неё есть предрасположенность успешно пережить ввод сыворотки.

\- Ты говорила, что в Красной Комнате вас, - Брюс замялся, явно разрываясь между желанием узнать правду и не желанием озвучить при всех то, что она ему сказала.

\- Стерилизовали? Да. Но со мной это сделали в шестнадцать. Через несколько месяцев после того, как выяснилось, что мой эксперимент провалился.

\- Как она попала в США?

\- Поверь, Роджерс, ты не хочешь этого знать.

Внезапно голос подал Пьетро, о котором Тони и думать забыл. И который, тем не менее, идеально озвучил всё то, что крутилось у Старка в голове.

\- Я правильно понял, что Гидра похитила твою дочь? - Романова посмотрела на него, как на полного идиота, которому нужно подтверждение того. что в 1+1=2. - Верченный же ты на бую звиздец, - выругался сквозь зубы Максимофф. Тони оставалось только кивнуть, оглашаясь. _Ещё какой звиздец._


End file.
